A Message From Home
by Nika Dixon
Summary: Ronon hadn’t meant to eavesdrop. It just… happened. R/K one-off. Enjoy!


_After sending countless "care packages" to people on the other side of the world - with various food items they couldn't purchase in the current country they were in, like Crunchy Peanut Butter, and stove top stuffing (yeah, odd family) - I wondered what you'd send to someone in the Pegasus Galaxy. This is what came out of that particular little bunny._

* * *

Ronon hadn't meant to eavesdrop.

It just… happened.

He knew she was working late, and would probably be alone.

He'd only come because he wanted to see her. Maybe he'd sensed something. Or maybe he'd just wanted to make sure she was… okay.

The infirmary was empty save for a single intern who was stocking shelves in the far corner.

Ronon saw a flicker of blue light in her office and stepped towards it - a soft, sad sigh reaching his ears and giving him pause. He hesitated, then moved closer.

She sat alone in her office, dim light from the screen playing across her profile. She cradled a large box in her arms while staring at a video image of an older man with sandy hair and glasses. She was smiling and laughing softly, but he could see traces of tears on her cheeks.

Exhaling with a soft sigh, she wiped her cheeks and reached forward, starting the video again.

_My darling Jenny_, the man began. _I have no idea if this thing will actually work, but according to Bobby, here, it's the latest… _he held up his hands and wiggled two fingers. _Thing._

The video jerked as a hand appeared in front of the older man's face, and a young voice called out _Yo! Jen_! The hand disappeared again, and the man continued with a laugh.

_We only have a couple of minutes. Your bosses said we could send this if we kept it short, so, here goes._

The video swung sharply to the side revealing a large, colorfully decorated tower with tiny candles stacked across the top.

_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Jenny, happy birthday to you!_

A mix of voices sang the short song, prompting Jennifer to laugh again.

The candles wavered and flickered out, the image of the man returning.

_Sorry we couldn't do this in person this year. But, I know that wherever you are, you're doing good for people. You're doing what you love. I know you were worried about going. About being so far away. About what would be expected of you. But you'll be fine. You ARE fine. And wherever you are, I just wanted you to know, I'm proud of you, sweets. I'll always be proud of you._

The man's voice wavered, and Jennifer wiped her face with her sleeve.

An elderly woman appeared in front of the man, pushing him aside.

_Jenny? Jenny this is Emma Clarke. Can you hear me? Hello? If you can hear me, you find yourself a nice man and settle down. It's about time you gave this man some grandkids! _

Jennifer laughed again.

The older man reappeared.

_We sent you a care package, so hopefully it gets there in one piece. Bobby found each of those things you were looking for. Of course, there's some things for you too, and some things to share with your new friends. And I know, I know. All you want for your birthday is a hug. Well, I'm sorry we can't give you them in person this year, so… so just make sure you find someone to give you that big ole' hug on behalf of everyone here. What? Oh, okay. Bobby say's we're out of time, so… I guess just remember… no matter what, you'll always be my little girl. I love you, sweets._

"I love you to, Dad." She whispered to the screen, running her index finger over the man's face.

Ronon backed silently away, leaving her to her privacy.

* * *

Ronon worried about her during the night, knowing how much his team mates from Earth valued this anniversary of their birth. He hadn't known hers was near – soon to come or recently past – but not knowing didn't really surprise him. She was a private person.

He'd realized he rarely saw her with anyone other than their immediate team. She'd told him once she also felt like an outsider… even amongst her own people. Perhaps she'd had no one she considered close enough to share this day of birth with?

The thought bothered him more than he wanted to admit.

He and Sheppard were headed towards the gym for a late morning sparring session before lunch when she rushed around the corner.

He was happy to see the tears were gone, but instantly concerned as to why she was running down the hallway, immediately followed by two nurses and an intern who were… chasing her? Although she did smile to see him…

She looked quickly over her shoulder, the box he'd seen her with the night before clutched tightly against her chest. It rattled when she ran, as though it were filled with tiny stones.

He felt her arm circle his waist as she slipped behind him with a cry of triumph, shielding herself behind his back.

"Doc?" He asked over his shoulder, confused. The way her hand was splayed across the middle of his back as she peered around him was rather… distracting.

"Oh, come on!" One of the nurses laughed, giving Ronon a wary eye. "That's so not fair."

"You can't just show it and not share." The intern crossed his arms and glared, but Ronon could see he wasn't being completely serious.

"Share what?" Sheppard asked.

"Tell him." The intern nodded at Jennifer.

"Tell me what?" John turned towards the doctor.

"Dr. Keller got a care package." The other nurse chimed in. "From home."

"Oh?" John raised an eyebrow and glanced at the box Jen was holding. "What'd you get?"

Ronon felt Jen's hand tighten against his back. "Nothing."

The nothing came back in a chorus of disbelief - "Nothing!" - followed by a list of just what Jennifer was holding in the package. Names of things Ronon didn't recognize, but judging by the look on Sheppard's face, one of the items was one the Colonel definitely knew.

"Kraft Dinner?" John raised an eyebrow and stepped closer.

"Not you too!" Jen groaned at Sheppard. Ronon felt her hand twisting in his shirt as she pulled him backwards, using him as a shield.

"You mean the real stuff?" He prompted. "Not the fake crap they try to make in the mess hall? KD. KD in the box?"

"KD? Someone has KD?" A pair of Marines stopped and joined the crowd.

"Oh it's the real thing all right." The intern laughed and stepped up beside John.

Ronon stepped back, letting her guide him down the corridor, immediately followed by Sheppard, two nurses, an intern, and two Marines. Ronon found himself extremely curious as to what this K.D. was she was carrying, and why everyone seemed to want it.

"I'll make you a deal, Colonel." Jen laughed.

John pursed his lips. "I'm listening."

"Half a box if you get me to my quarters in one piece."

John's gaze narrowed, and he looked at the expectant crowd.

"Aw, come on, Colonel." One of the Marine's grinned. "She can't tell us and then not share."

"Yeah, that's what I said!" One of the nurses chimed in.

John turned back towards Jennifer. Ronon welcomed the warmth of her arm around his middle as she leaned around him to look at the Colonel.

"Deal." John finally answered, prompting a groan from the Marines and the Nurses, and a laugh from the intern. "Sorry folks," John held up his hands in defeat. "The KD's off the table."

* * *

"Wait, wait." Rodney said around a mouthful of Kraft Dinner, waving his fork in the air. "Let me get this straight. You give _other_ people presents on _your_ birthday?"

Ronon sat back and watched as Jen dug into the box. "Yes, that's what I said. It's a tradition my Grandfather started years ago and well, we've always done it."

Between the five of them, they'd already eaten most of the snacks she'd unpacked, and despite everyone's refusal to accept everything, she'd insisted, saying it was the whole purpose of the box – to share with her friends.

He and Teyla had both tried, then passed on the K.D. which made John and Rodney even happier since Jennifer gave them the extra bowls. Ronon wasn't sure how this could possibly be such a highly sought after dish. It tasted like… well… nothing. No spice, no flavor, no real taste to describe. Teyla had commented on such which prompted a long explanation from Rodney as to why it was a staple of the North American diet.

Opening the bag of black and white cookies evolved into a lengthy discussion as to the proper format for eating them. It had gone back and forth until the entire bag was empty. Jennifer insisted the _only_ way was to dip them in a glass of milk before biting into them, and proceeded to do just that. Rodney argued they should be split apart and the white section licked off before the dark pieces were consumed. While Teyla seemed to prefer Rodney's method, Ronon tried both before deciding Sheppard's was actually the most functional. Put the entire thing in your mouth at once and chew.

When they were finally finished the bizarre mix of food, Jennifer explained the tradition her family followed as she handed each of them a small gift. As well as receiving gifts on their birthday, their family gave gifts. Ronon had actually been even more surprised when she'd handed him one as well.

She'd given McKay a video of someone named Don Cherry to which Rodney immediately insisted on playing for everyone on Jennifer's laptop. Ronon had to admit the sparring sequences - while the men slid around on ice wearing sharp blades on their feet - were well performed, he was confused as to why they weren't allowed to fight using the sticks they carried. It would have made for a much more impressive battle.

She gave Colonel Sheppard a music disk of Johnny Cash. Ronon recognized the photo and name from the large picture in John's quarters. John thanked her by happily arguing with Rodney over why the man wearing black was a musical genius.

For Teyla – two large candles. One's scent reminded Ronon of a deep forest before the warm months, and the other smelled of fresh rain.

For him? Well, maybe he was jaded, but his was the best gift of all.

He stared down at the small circular blades in his palm. Both were made of a strong silvery metal, light and perfectly balanced, with five evenly spaced, masterfully sharpened points. They certainly resembled a weapon, but as he'd learned with most Earth items, what he thought was often incorrect.

"Throwing stars?" Rodney groaned. "You got the man throwing stars?"

"Shurikens." John corrected. "Very cool. And, may I say, very appropriate."

"Yeah." Rodney groaned and rolled his eyes. "Brilliant. All the man needs is another weapon."

_Ah_, Ronon thought. So they _were_ meant to be used as a weapon.

Her eyes met his and she smiled, a little unsure. He held his hand still as she tentatively lifted one out of his hand. Holding it between her thumb and index finger, she bent her arm back across her torso and snapped her wrist, flinging the blade across the room where it embedded itself stiffly into the wall with an audible thunk.

Ronon grinned and mimicked her movement, slamming his into the wall next to hers.

"Nice!" John grinned. "Good arm, Doc."

"Don't encourage them." Rodney whacked John's chest with the back of his hand.

"I had a friend who preferred these to darts." Jennifer answered with a shrug, but Ronon could tell by the flush in her cheeks she appreciated the compliment.

Within minutes everyone moved to depart, thanking Jennifer for the food and gifts, and wishing her a happy birthday, which actually was today. She blushed and said it was nothing, but Ronon knew from what her father had said on the video Jennifer had specifically requested each item. So it wasn't just a nothing. It was definitely something.

He hesitated, wanting to properly thank her, but not knowing exactly what to say. He knew it was considered protocol to give gifts at these types of ceremonies, yet he had nothing other than what she'd given him.

The others left so quickly, he didn't realize he was the last man until he'd looked up and saw only her. As he turned towards the door, he felt a tentative touch of cool skin against his arm.

She stared up at him and he felt a tightening across his chest. Her lips curled up into a smile but he could see the flicker of sadness deep in her eyes.

"You don't have to use them, you know." She bit her lower lip then continued with a shrug. "They're just something I… I thought you might like."

He frowned. "Why wouldn't I use them?"

"Oh, I don't mean you can't. You can." She stuttered. "They're… they're real. I just meant, if you don't like them. It's okay. If you don't."

"I do." He answered quietly.

"Oh." She nodded. "Okay. That's um, that's good."

He held his body still, enjoying the feeling of her fingers against his skin. He knew she wasn't aware she was still holding his arm.

He didn't want her to stop.

A faint whisper skipped through his mind as he recalled something her father said in the message.

Ronon suddenly knew what to give her in return.

It wouldn't replace what she couldn't have.

But perhaps it would be enough.

He stepped slowly forward and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him. He felt her surprise as she briefly stiffened, then, with a soft sigh, her shoulders sagged and she buried her face against his chest. Slipping her arms around his waist she curled her hands into the material of his shirt and held on.

As he stood in the middle of her room, his chin resting lightly on the top of her head, he inhaled her scent and closed his eyes, committing this point in time to memory.

Willing to stand there as long as she'd let him.

As long as she needed him.

Ronon hadn't meant to eavesdrop.

It just… happened.

And right now… he was very glad it did.

_-end-_


End file.
